1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a networking apparatus, more particularly to a wireless network apparatus for communicating with wireless network base stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Multi-Input Multi-Output (MIMO) technology can utilize multiple antennas at the transmitting end to transmit signals individually, and can utilize multiple antennas at the receiving end to receive signals, in order to enhance the signal transmission efficiency in wireless communication, and is often adopted in wireless communication devices.
In an environment supporting wireless networking, one will find that some electronic devices operate at high networking speeds, while others operate at low networking speeds. The reason for the low networking speeds often stems from overloading at the wireless network base stations or access points. However, automatic switching to another wireless network base station with less loading is not supported by conventional electronic devices, and users have to perform the switching manually.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,653,038, there is disclosed a wireless network apparatus including two medium access controllers (MACs) to allow for communication with the Internet respectively through first and second sub-networks, each including a plurality of wireless stations. However, regardless of whether the communication is performed through the wireless station of the first or the second sub-networks, the same communication channel is used for communication between the wireless station and the corresponding medium access controller.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,864,732, there is disclosed a wireless network apparatus having two medium access control (MAC) addresses, each of which is associated with a wireless network base station, to enable switching between two wireless network base stations. In other words, the wireless network apparatus can only choose one wireless network base station at a time.
In view of the above, it would be beneficial to provide a wireless networking device that can increase the wireless networking speed by simultaneously communication with two wireless base stations, with a concept similar to the MIMO technology.